mtgfandomcom-20200223-history
Rivals of Ixalan
Rivals of Ixalan is the 77th Magic: The Gathering expansion and the 2nd set in the Ixalan block. It was released on January 19, 2018 (Magic Online: January 15, 2018) and contains 196 + 9 cards. The official expansion code is RIX. The set symbol is the half of a steering wheel . Themes and Mechanics *returning Tribals (Dinosaurs, Merfolk, Vampires, Pirates) *new keyword: Ascend *returning ability word: Enrage *returning ability word: Raid *returning mechanic: "Treasure" artifact tokens *returning keyword action: Explore *returning keyword action: Transform (Double-Faced Cards)Rivals of Ixalan Mechanics, wizards.com, January 1, 2018 Planeswalker Decks Rivals of Ixalan's planeswalker decks include 9 addtional exclusive cards * * * * * * * * * .Rivals of Ixalan Planeswalker Decklists, wizards.com, January 11, 2018 *Angrath, Minotaur Pirate ( ) *Vraska, Scheming Gorgon ( ) Card List Cycles Rivals of Ixalan has six cycles, including one double cycle. Two of these cycles are partial due to uneven color distribution among tribes. *'Elder dinosaurs': Five rare elder dinosaurs, one of each color - Zetalpa, Primal Dawn ( ), Nezahal, Primal Tide ( ), Tetzimoc, Primal Death ( ), Etali, Primal Storm ( ), Ghalta, Primal Hunger ( ). **Zacama, Primal Calamity ( ) is thematically related to the cycle. *'Legendary transforming enemy color enchantments': Five rare legendary enchantments in enemy color pairs that transform into legendary lands whenever a condition is met. Each of these lands tap for one mana of any color and have other powerful abilities - Profane Procession // Tomb of the Dusk Rose ( ), Journey to Eternity // Atzal, Cave of Eternity ( ), Hadana's Climb // Winged Temple of Orazca ( ), Storm the Vault // Vault of Catlacan ( ), and Path of Mettle // Metzali, Tower of Triumph ( ). *'Two-colored draft archetypes': Ten uncommon cards which each represent a two-colored draft archetype - Resplendent Griffin ( , ascend), Deadeye Brawler ( , ascend), Dire Fleet Neckbreaker ( , pirates), Raging Regisaur ( , enrage), Atzocan Seer ( , ramp), Legion Lieutenant ( , vampires), Jungle Creeper ( , recursion), Merfolk Mistbinder ( , merfolk), Storm Fleet Sprinter ( , pirates), and Relentless Raptor ( , aggro). *'Forerunners': Four uncommon creatures, one for each major tribe. Each has an enters the battlefield ability that tutors a creature of the respective type to the top of your library, and a triggered ability whenever a creature of that type enters the battlefield under your control - Forerunner of the Legion ( , vampires), Forerunner of the Coalition ( , pirates), Forerunner of the Empire ( , dinosaurs), and Forerunner of the Heralds ( , merfolk). *'Tribal revealers': Four uncommon spells that are undercosted but require the caster to reveal a card of a given tribe's creature type from their hand, or to pay some amount of colorless mana as an additional cost - Silvergill Adept ( , merfolk; reprinted from Lorwyn), Sadistic Skymarcher ( , vampires), Daring Buccaneer ( , pirates), and Thunderherd Migration ( , dinosaurs). * Enemy color taplands: Five uncommon dual lands that enter the battlefield tapped. This cycle was originally printed in Shadows over Innistrad - Forsaken Sanctuary ( ), Foul Orchard ( ), Woodland Stream ( ), Highland Lake ( ), and Stone Quarry ( ). Preconstructed decks :Main Article: Rivals of Ixalan/Planeswalker decks Rivals of Ixalan features two planeswalker decks: *Vraska - Vraska, Scheming Gorgon *Angrath - Angrath, Minotaur Pirate Gallery Rivals of Ixalan Trailer Rivals of Ixalan Spotlight Ascend References Category:Card Sets